1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices including vertically stacked gate lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells stacked vertically with respect to a surface of a substrate has been developed for achieving a high degree of integration. In the vertical memory device, a channel having a pillar shape or a cylindrical shape may protrude vertically from the surface of the substrate, and gate lines and insulation layers surrounding the channel may be repeatedly stacked.
As the degree of integration of the vertical memory device becomes greater, the stacked number of the gate lines and the insulation layers may be increased.